1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing system and, more particularly, to an air-cushion type shock absorbing system for a wheeled vehicle, such as an automobile and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shock absorbing system for a car is mounted on the chassis of the car to provide a shock-absorbing effect to the user. The shock absorbing system can be micro-adjusted to lift the chassis of the car so as to prevent the chassis of the car from being worn out or broken due to a violent hit when the car passes a rugged road. Alternatively, the shock absorbing system can also be micro-adjusted to lower the chassis of the car so as to enhance maneuverability of the car. However, the shock absorbing system cannot be micro-adjusted easily and quickly.
The closest prior art references of which the applicant is aware were disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,581,918 and 6,607,186.